Bayushi Nitoshi
Bayushi Nitoshi, the Poison Mask, was a member of the Scorpion Clan who lived in the late twelfth, early thirteenth century. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Demeanor ]] One year before he reached his gempukku, his mother already was aware of his true demeanor. He eventually took the name of Bayushi Nitoshi. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee He was known to be a graceful and delicate courtier always promoting the glory of his clan and the Emperor proper. Yet what was not known by many was the duality to his personality. Nitoshi had been seen to be cold, calculating and lacking empathy to any and all. He seemed to hold all in this regard even seeing his own clan mates as dispensable. His character had been compared to that of a sociopath and this relates to the obsession in finding and killing the zombie abomination which masqueraded as his father and was known as Paneki's Disgrace. The Balance of Power (Imperial Herald v3 #9), by Shawn Carman Scorpion Champion Somehow his mother Miyako passed him the championship before 1193. War of the Twins (Imperial Herald V3 #9) Nitoshi and the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada renewed annually the Treaty of Odashi, a formal alliance over the management and security of the Second Festering Pit, which had been originally signed by their mothers. Treaty, by Seth Mason War of the Twins The War of the Twins was engineered by Nitoshi, who in 1190 killed Asako Moeru, a Phoenix guest in the Scorpion Wall. The Scorpion guards, unkowning who was the assassin and fearing the dishonor it would bring to their clan, slaughtered Moeru's entourage. A breach of the wall was planted, and the deaths were blamed on the oni which escaped from the Second Festering Pit. Winning the War All the war happened to amuse Nitoshi. He had a direct action to play in the ending of the war. In 1193 he and the Phoenix Clan Champion were guests in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, and they arranged to face each other in the battlefield leading their respective armies. Shortly before the battle was to be fought Nitoshi and Tsukimi spoke to one another about the ongoing conflict. Nitoshi lured Tsukimi into a trap in the form of a honorable duel. During the duel the Scorpion used the gleaming sun's blinding of Tsukimi to land the first strike in the duel to first blood. This strike proved to be beyond normal measure as the blade was poisoned and led to the permanent loss of vision to Shiba Tsukimi. GenCon 2011: The Phoenix Bayushi Miyako Bayushi Miyako, former Scorpion Champion and Nitoshi's mother, was still alive in 1198. It was not known how or why she had stepped down from Championship, but she had ascendance enough to command the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Aroru. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Time in Court Nitoshi was a darling to the courts, so much so that many did not question him. He was not known to, but did occasionally visit those who opposed him in the night to make his points clear and arrange his triumphs, as in the case of Otomo Teruken. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Scorpion Clan Seeking the Disgrace After Nitoshi ascended to the Championship of his clan, he displayed all the locations where Paneki's Disgrace was seen in a massive map of the Empire. To find its track was the center of his life for many years. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason Nitoshi sent several agents to find clues about his father's location. Bayushi Misaki, a Dangerous Beauty, had found where the Paneki's Disgrace was, but Nitoshi did not knw that she had decided to conceal her discovery for a time. Scenes from the Empire, Part 25, by Yoon Ha Lee & Robert Denton The living spirit Yogo Honami told she would be visited by Nitoshi's father. Yogo Honami (Ivory flavor) The Colonies Meddling During the growning tensions in the colonies following the declaration of war between the Crane and Mantis the Scorpion were found on a difficult mission. On the orders of Nitoshi to be carried out by Bayushi Nomen the Scorpion were found looking into the capabilities of a new "Secret Weapon" being used buy the Spider Clan. As was yet unknown how the Scorpion Clan Champion was well aware of the Spider Clan's activities and had revealed this information to the Crab Clan. Nitoshi had also orchestrated the Lion Clan into "stumbling" upon the Spider Clan's activities. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason Blaming the Lion The Unicorn sought satisfaction among the court of the Second City, and they received the mediation of the Kitsuki family to see if the Lion struck them without provocation in the Ki-Rin's Path. In the Imperial Court Nitoshi sought a reprimand to the Lion on behalf of the Unicorn, requesting to know why the Lion attacked. The Empress Iweko I wished to remain the Lion motivations in secrecy, and allowed them to do their own duty without interference. It seemed that Nitoshi had not discovered the Yodotai threat. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Nitoshi sent Shosuro Ietsuno to spy on the Lion activities on the Ki-Rin's Path. Siege of the Second City The Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige presented to the Imperial Court the accounts of the Siege of the Second City. The Second City had surrendered to the Ninth Imperial Legion and the escapee Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime had been stricken from their family rolls by the Otomo. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was instrumental to finish the siege in a quick way, instead a more longer but bloodless conflict. The Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Iemasa claimed the Kuni Daimyo had acted with true loyalty to the Imperial Throne, and his words were backed by Nitoshi. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Under the Eye of P'an Ku The mad dragon P'an Ku put its eyes upon Nitoshi, Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team and if he would fall to the influx of the wicked dragon Nitoshi would become another Fallen. Bayushi Nitoshi (Coils of Madness Boxtext) Race for an Imperial Heir In 1199 Nitoshi met the Empress' elder son, Iweko Seiken, to request any information he had gathered in the Second City about the Spider Clan. This was an overture to show his support for Seiken as Imperial Heir, because the Scorpion had an underhanded war against the Spider, the Clan who had raised Seiken's younger brother and possible heir, Iweko Shibatsu. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason End of the Disgrace Eventually, Shosuro Keirei succeeded in his quest, and found the lair of Paneki's Disgrace in the Spine of the World Mountains. The undead was put in chains by Keirei, Bayushi Tenzan and his wife. Nitoshi came to the lair and killed what his father had become. An End to Disgrace, by Shawn Carman Married Nitoshi had been married to Bayushi Kanihime, Bayushi Kwanchai's daughter, and they bore a daughter, which was called Kaiko. Daughters and Kharma, by C. Thomas Hand Undermining the Otomo Nitoshi brokered an alliance with the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto A New Alliance (The New Order flavor) to undermine the Otomo family. New Factors (The New Order flavor) The Crane wished to seize power from the Otomo, so they agreed Scorpion courtiers would stay out of Crane affairs, and the Crane would stay out of Scorpion ones. The alliance would last until the end of winter, and the Crane would not speak against the Lion in court, which still benefited the Scorpion. Scenes from the Empire: Halloween Deluxe Edition, by Robert Denton and Shawn Carman Unexpected Betrayal The Scorpion Clan officially supported Iweko Seiken as the next Emperor, largely because of their close ties to the Crab. The Traditionalists were betrayed by the Scorpion, who told Iweko Shibatsu that a massive attack planned by the traditionalist forces would arrest those loyal to his cause in the Twin Forks. The New Order, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Progressive forces would not had defeated Seiken's supporters without the duplicity of the Scorpion. Devastating Betrayal (The New Order flavor) Conflict with the Lion Nitoshi had taken an unhealthy interest in Akodo Dairuko, the Lion Clan Champion, and attempted to see how the Lion functioned while their Champion was so far away in the Colonies herself. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Lion made allegations that the Scorpion were using trade caravans to move information and spies through Shamate Pass under the pretense of supplying their fortifications at the Second Pit. A Line in the Sand, (Rulebook story) Lion and Scorpion incidents escalated, and war was petitioned. The Kitsu Tombs were attacked by surprise. Shikomizue (A Line in the Sand flavor) An army of peasants and ronin had kept the Lion busy watching the Scorpion doing that, while Scorpion advance riders and scouts near the Kitsu Tombs were unleashed. Mercenary Guard (A Line in the Sand flavor) A breach in the Scorpion Wall let oni to engage and invading Lion forces nerby. Calculated Risk (A Line in the Sand flavor) After their defeat in the Battle at the Second Pit Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand the Lion were routed from Shamate Pass. Bayushi Chizuken (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) A Lion army led by Dairuko relentlessly advanced in the Scorpion lands, despite the Scorpion opposition. Archer's Position (Evil Portents flavor) Nitoshi ordered to torch Kyuden Bayushi, denying Dairuko the satisfaction to do it herself. The Fall of Kyuden Bayushi (Evil Portents flavor) Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Rise of Jigoku Using the Oni's Eye Nitoshi knew what had been said in the Conclave of Darkness, when the new Dark Oracles had met for first time. They told about a prophecy, a Rise of Jigoku, through the destruction of the Sacred Seals which maintained the barrier between Ningen-do and Jigoku. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire and C Thomas Hand Nitoshi was aware that a new threaten to the Empire was to come. He ordered to find every scroll that mentioned the Sacred Seals Stealing the Scrolls (Evil Portents flavor) and to leave such secrets only to the Scorpion. Master Infiltrator (Evil Portents flavor) Scrolls were taken from the Ikoma Halls, The Ikoma Halls (Evil Portents flavor) the Miya Records, The Miya Records (Evil Portents flavor) and from the Mantis Clan. Shosuro Ozu (Evil Portents flavor) Despite his efforts the First Seal was broken after the Spider Clan claimed the victory in the Battle of the First Seal. Battle of the First Seal (Evil Portents flavor) The veils between Jigoku and Ningen-do began to thin and a surge of massive beasts in the Sea of Shadows forced the Mantis to be placed on the defensive. Primal Tempest (Evil Portents flavor) Deceiving Kanpeki Nitoshi devised a plan, crafting a deception for Kanpeki. The Scorpion Champion beheaded Doji Makoto, and moved to Shiro Shiba where Shiba Tsukimi willingly accepted to be beheaded. At Kyuden Miya he offered to Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan, proving his allegiance by delivering the heads of the other Clan Champions to him as a gift. Seen as a traitor, most of the Scorpion samurai were destroyed or imprisoned by the Lion Clan. During the fall of Toshi Ranbo Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. His wife and son, hostages to the Spider, were got out by Soshi Kitaiko. Kanihime became the new Scorpion leader. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock Death Kanpeki dueled the Scorpion Champion in the Imperial Throne Room, with Nitoshi cleaving Churetsu in the Steel Throne, and eventually being killed by Kanpeki. This event had similarities with the duel performed by Bayushi Shoju and Toturi during the Scorpion Coup. His former enemies Akodo Dairuko and Akodo Kano regarded Nitoshi as a hero to the Empire, as they saw his duel through the visions granted by the Oni's Eye. External Links * Bayushi Nitoshi Inexp (Honor and Treachery) * Bayushi Nitoshi (Emperor) * Bayushi Nitoshi Exp (Coils of Madness) * Bayushi Nitoshi, the Poison Mask (Ivory) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders